Sinner Sunrise
by punygod
Summary: "Why me?" I ask. The oblivious and cliched question asked by so many blondes made me wince; but I just had to know. Why didn't he choose to screw with a showgirl, or just another poor bastard on the streets? Instead he chose me, to hunt me slowly. Was it karma? Since I do the same thing to his god-awful kind. "Because I can see that little monster in you, its just too delightful."
1. Prologue

A human girl has been killing vampires for as long as she can remember, hoping to fill the emptiness in her stomach, she does it for revenge- thinking it's what her purpose is, hoping that may be the case; it's all she's good at. That changes, though, when she meets Klaus, the vampire with the wicked eyes, twisted smile and inane speech. Klaus can see it though, what she is meant to do- and it pleases him. What she was _meant_ to do is something far worse than she imagined, she just doesn't know if she should, it's too dangerous: crazy. But there is an undeniable pull between them, the two lonely souls.

"What's the matter, Smith?" The almost retired police officer asked the new kid, his gruff face sunken in with age and an ancient wariness. Every police officer has been wearing the same look as of late, like a new hat, wary and looking at every darkened corner. Homicides have been coming in like clockwork, one or more each night now.

_Kids and their killing._

"Sir, I think this may be the same case." The young boy mutters from beneath his hand, the smell was awful and sour, he has smelled corpses before of course- but it was nothing like this. He was feet from the dead man, in the safe street and away from the alley. There was the same penny, metallic smell that stuck to the roof of his mouth, but there was something… something different. "Stake in the heart, eyes open, vinegar drenched on the body and-"

"I know, but we better keep our business to ourselves." People were crowding around by now, he needn't a civilian cause unnecessary panic. Mat tried to think of something unusual he found in the dead body. The body was pale, though it was difficult for Officer George Smith and Lieutenant Mat Mathews to tell if it was his race, for it was covered with its strange color of grayish white skin. "Defininately, the same case for sure." Mathews agreed, stepping into the alley and motioning for Smith to follow. He did so, albeit reluctantly and anxiously, his murky green eyes kept looking at the brick walls on either side of the small path, his lanky figure could barely have any comfortable space to clumsily step.

At the end of the tunnel, the partners looked at the corpse once more, the man's body was hidden in thick sweaters and hefty jeans, his eyes were open and unstaring at the minimal stars above. "It's Honey, definitely." Lieutenant Mathews informed seriously.

Smith felt a shiver walk down his spine leisurely, _who was that?_ Smith laughed at the name though, unfamiliar to the local legend. "Who is that? What's with the endearment?"

Mathews crouched next to the body and tapped the man's chest with a crooked finger. "This." He motioned. "The murderer stabs her victims with a wooden stake, drenches them in vinegar, and writes '_honey is sweeter' _in black sharpie across their foreheads." Could he sound anymore foreboding? "She's a local serial killer. Not really all that local, but she was born here. Honey is the most feared of our states most wanted, maybe even in the states around us. Never once spotted, never had any hints to her whereabouts either. She just kills them, too."

Smith scratched his head, but didn't express his feelings; he should respect local legends, no matter how silly they seemed to be. George decided to humor the old man. "Okay, but why?"

"It's a saying. Honey can catch more flies than vinegar can, so it means you can't have any friends, girlfriends, boyfriends.. or anything with a rotten attitude, so you should be kinder. I guess, from what I gathered anyhow."

"But what's with the stake?" George asked, crouching next to Mathews, who was looking at the man with a sad gaze. "We got ourselves a vampire?" He joked.

"I don't appreciate you kidding around, how many people must die at the hands of Honey?" He looked at the sky and sighed. He didn't want to explain anything to some small minded city slicker. They come with their flashy clothes and shiny cars and judge whatever walks. But, he was his partner.. and he knew from experience that partners are for the better. "I don't know, but each murder it's the same thing. That's why her name is Honey."

"Is it a gang thing? Gang rivalry?" Smith mused, tapping his long finger against his hooked chin.

The older officer shook his head with a small smile. "Nope, the only ones 'round here are with some young kids, harmless. Their names are The Rat Packs, Sluggerz, and Swagger Point."

Smith laughed loudly, but contained himself when he realized he laughed in a place where Death walked. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Someone saw her kill a teenager two months back; she had long hair and a stake. His name was Martin Cave, he was walking to the store for his mom when he heard _laughing. _It was late so he looked- and found some girl sitting on a dead man, and writing on his head."

"That must've been awkward." Smith joked. Mathews looked at him, unimpressed. "Sorry. How bad is he?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"The witness, surely he had a few concussions or something?"

"That's the thing." Mat shook his head incredulously. "Not a scratch, she talked. She talked to him."

"Did he get a good look at her?"

"No," Mathews hand grabbed the stake and ripped it out, releasing a grunt when it took much more force than he thought. "But she said '_I don't wanna do this, you know. I wanna get out. Help me.'_ The poor boy said she didn't look scared, though. Which is odd, since people who beg for help.. tend to be scared and desperate, not calm."

Smith scratched his head, again, as if to welcome any thoughts that were floating about. But he had nothing. "Hitman? Oops. Hit_woman _I mean."

"I don't know, maybe. But the victims, they didn't have any reason to be a target."

Smith looked at his new partner, his face serious and apprehensive. "The boss might know why, if there is one."

Matt, however, was stuck in his own thoughts. Most of which were annoyed and sympathetic for the poor man and the horrors he must have faced in his last few moments, but another part of his brain was wondering.. wondering what kind of horrible person could do such a thing.

But they didn't realize that the person was the good guy, that she wasn't some monster, the only monster in this equation was the one they were feeling bad for.

That was her life. Getting called a murderer behind her back, feeling like her life was in danger. Wishing she could be seen as a nice person.

Seen as a hero.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello :) This is my first book where i upload it to the internet, its also my first time attempting to write a book with a funny character- so please review and tell me what you think about Sam! that'd be great (:**

"You're sure with Mystic Falls, then?" I talk into the phone, my shoulder expertly, albeit illegally, cradling my thin phone as I drove my silver car. "You sound sure, anyways."

David's exasperated sigh answered for me, he didn't enjoy being doubted or questioned- especially by me. "Samantha." He mutters with the same tone as his exhausted exhale, it gave me the same reaction too. It was bone-tired, like the world was folded over and over again onto his back.

I winced.

"You're right." I say, heavily chagrined. "The evidence was obvious, I wasn't thinking. You're right." And even though the stoic man could not see me, I sneered at the sun.

_I'm like a retriever, waiting on paw and leg, loyal and obnoxious._

"Bye Samantha." The phone clicked off, and I threw it on the seat next to me, completed unsatisfied with the call. It was only but a five minute call, I haven't convinced him to bring me to California with the rest of the fools, he was mean and rude. Why else would he send me here?! My only company would be testosterone meat bags with four-wheelers and creepy old people with cupcakes on satanic altars hidden in attics.

"Bye Samantha." I mock discourteously.

David was the only one that respected my name and how I liked it, I think as I spot the Mystic Falls green sign, hidden in the small pit of green weeds. _Population: Too many vampires._

People back home- honestly it only just held my pants and tops, it wasn't home- always called me 'samster', 'sanman', and 'summy yummy'. It was downright demeaning.

I flicked on my clickers, signaling that I wanted to go right, to the comfy, off-the-charts-barely-on-the-Google-maps town. A sigh escaped me when I looked around the foreign lands; of all the places I could have visited, I had to get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. It was too small of a place for my taste. Too crowded and it attracted immortal assholes. It was only a few weeks ago that I had to plan, and here I am, 100 miles away from my safety.

I hadn't been to Mystic Falls in a long while.

"Why, sweetie, you need a king-sized bed for yourself?" Ms. Flowers asked in what she thought was subtle curiosity. Her baby-powered colored hair was tied up into a tight bun. It looked like it hurt like Hell as it pulled her tiny eyebrows up a good few inches.

I have been standing here, getting assessed like a bag of potatoes in a small Breakfast in Bed hotel room for an hour; I bought a 'grand' room for three days with one large bathroom, and a king sized bed.

_Poor old woman was so thirsty for a scandalous gossip._

Ms. Flowers raked her gaze up my clothing and body, she seemed relieved and slightly disappointed when she noticed that my normal black sweat pants, dirty brown uggs, and blue pullover wasn't the average hooker uniform.

I laughed without humor; the old hag thought I was some big-towned prostitute because I wanted a large bed?

Humor her, _please!_

"Oh, right." I grin, twisting my naturally passive face into a wicked and embarrassed mask. "My clients, _The Animals_ I like to call them, enjoy a little space." Queue wink.

The startled gasp honestly just made my day, hell, it made my year. "Now where is that key?" My question was innocent, but obviously teasing, in reaction Ms. Flowers flushed angrily. It was proven when she practically tossed the skeleton key at me.

I laughed and lugged my bag to the second floor room. Once I found the staircase I caught my reflection. There was a smile on my face but it wasn't a nice one.

It's funny how a shocked old bat can improve my sour mood.

Mystic Falls let me down again.

'Grand Room' made me think of sparkling counter tops, golden black bear rugs, and drinking fountains spitting out milk. Too bad that was not the case. The room was nice, in a country home sort of way. Which was appropriate considering we were in the country. It reminded me of the typical grandma and perfect mom image.

The breakfast in bed windows let in a soft sun shine, despite it being 90 degrees and the sun resting in the center of a cobalt sky. The walls were a delicate sea blue with eggshell trimming, the bed had light blue quilt and soft green sheets, the rugs were thick and white and unnaturally soft on the pads of my feet. The attention grabbing bed lay comfortably in the center of the west wall, where the door was only a couple feet from the foot of the bed. It was almost the same size as the average foyer to a big house. I was impressed, but city-rich-people expectations die hard.

"It's fine." I sigh, as if the room was holding its breath for my approval, I was too petulant to give my full appreciation.

The first thing I did was take of my old Uggs, glare at them and then threw them across the room, smiling as one landed on the white nightstand. The second thing I did was my favorite: I stepped forward and allowed myself to fall face first into the bed, letting it eat me up.


	3. Long Night at Mystic Grille

**I was rereading my last chapter and i was sorta ashamed. i was like half dead and super tired- i just felt like posting so i did. i cant believe i actually said **"**wanna have sex in da alley" gosh. so this is a better one, definitely. please review because it makes me happy and less insecure! ill love you..**

* * *

I was barely swimming away from the tempting waters of sleep before I woke myself up. Never having a partner on the job, I usually make a routine checklist in my mind- and I did so as I began to lazily rub my eyes. I began to think, until I recalled something important..

"Oh no!" I moan roughly and fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

_How could I have been so dumb? So reckless?_

I pulled myself to the blue bag that was near the door and hastily shoveled through it like a madwoman: Just beneath my pink bra was a clear plastic bag that held a bundle of vervain- a lavender plant with a little green. It seemed innocent and ordinary, any different human wouldn't look twice at it, but I knew different. It could save any mortal from a vampire; it'd sizzle their skin and render them immobile for a moment or two.

I took the plant out of the bag and tightly held the butt of the Vervain, rubbing it along the doorway and window sills until a small sream of dry leaves and tiny petals were barely visible.

_There_, I sighed to myself with a triumphant grin. No vampire can enter in this room, which was almost possible since this was a public place, a vampire can enter without permission. I sat back on my heels and regarded the doorway coyly, there you go! Now I was _almost _close to safe. As they would walk into the room, their little vampire feet would burn and I'd know the truth.

I suppose being in the town I grew up in was going to be a distraction after all; my mind is not in the correct game. I already made two mistakes that could have cost my life.

I stood up and grabbed a clean pair of black sweats and a white thermal, then walked out of my room to the public shower on the first floor. "Ugh." I sighed; this is what I get for traveling so much to save the human race? Showers and toilets used by everybody that has ever stepped foot into this place.

Turning the water on high, I waited until the warm steam from the showers walked over me before stepping in. I screech loudly as I witness my pale skin quickly get assaulted by a thick stream of hot water, turning my skin a beet red color. Glaring at the head of the shower, where the heat bubbled from, I stripped and jumped in.

Turns out, there are only two not so convenient choices of water temperatures: Ice Cold Atlantic Tundra Snow Storm or The Dessert Hot Springs Lava Rock. The only things in the shower were a unisex, 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner that, I'm almost sure, smelled like nothing sweet, and a bar of simple soap.

_Great. _

* * *

I sat on the chair a few minutes after the shower I took, sitting calmly and looking out the window on the familiar little city. People were walking and jogging, some were driving eagerly to school with bags on their backs.

They didn't know the dangers that were watching them silently. I grimaced and looked away into the darkness of my room. This was common for me, the boredom. My usual was to stay in the room and stay put in bed, far from my assignment until two days after my arrival: two days is good for a plan of attack. But, that was the weird thing about this job. Mystic Falls was so full of bloodsuckers that I didn't even have a place to target, not even a name.

Which meant that most of them were either experienced or have smart mentors.

I began to change my mind as I was simply sitting and fuming about my less than extravagant shower- I couldn't help but think that I could be doing something much more productive than being lazy. Laughing lightly at my stupidity, I got up and put my usual "Honey" gear on and grabbed my work phone and duffel bag.

I didn't have a boss so I could do whatever I wanted. What I wanted to do was find as many vampires as quick as possible and leave.

Dialing in David's number by heart, I roughly pulled my tight yoga pants on, rolled my sweatpants up and threw it in the corner barely caring that the clothes I just took off were clean. "David." I say stoically as a way of greeting my father figure. "I'm going on a job."

"Isn't it early?" He skipped the pleasantries too. "I think you should collect yourself before working."

I rolled my eyes and put on a tight fitting black tee and a just as dark sweater with a thick, wool hood. "David, I doubt any of my _friends _from Mystic Falls will be vampires, so no need to worry about me going soft. I already know where I will go. The Mystic Grille. Vampires like to drink and pick up desperate cougars."

David didn't laugh. "Don't let them see you, don't leave witnesses. I don't think it's clever to be Honey."

I was beginning to lace up my combat boots but stopped when he said that. "What? Why?" it was a tradition to be Honey and I felt weird without marking my vics.

"Mystic Falls is a small town. They can easily get riled up."

I went to the small mirror by the window and began to put a small amount of makeup on. "I've been to small towns before. Remember Prosperity, Indiana?" I chuckled. "They were so scared."

He grunted on the other side of the phone, it made me smile. "I can assure you that I recall that. Just don't drink anything from the suspects. Vampires have strange senses; they can tell if you're a vampire hunter easily. They'd drug you."

I laughed and began to leave the Breakfast & Bed place. "Mystic Falls is like, the only place that refuses to publicly call me Honey. What a stubborn town. I'm famous. Everyone tries to resist it, even though the townspeople call me my name anyhow. To be honest, Davie, it's a bit amusing."

"Bye Samantha." He clicked off.

"Well." I snap, aware that I sound offended.

Once I've been a hunter for a few months, I began to burn the bodies so the people won't question a gray corpse. I'd just leave the head visible so they could see my signature and I was glad I did. I am feared in the vampire society.

I closed the door from the foyer and stepped outside and onto the baby blue porch, once I did that, I began aware of how much the B & B smelled of strong baby powder. "Gross." I shuddered with a weird sound; I didn't much like elder people.

When I arrived at the bar, I was exhausted emotionally for battling memories upon memories of hanging out here, doing homework, sipping illegal drinks, and turning down boys flew around in my head. I couldn't take them out, for the memories seemed so sweet and simple. They contradicted my life now, sometimes I missed it. Simple. Innocent. Safe.

I sighed and pushed my thick hair that rebelliously hung in my face. The grill was just how I remembered it; the big room was dark and welcoming, the aura felt jazzy and classy. But sometimes the occasional depressed drinker would disturb the comfortable murmur among the crowd with blubbering nonsense.

I huffed loudly and went to the bathroom to hide my duffle beneath the sink and came out to find a seat. My favorite seat was taken, the small booth fit for two near the glass tinted window. I opted for the bar, I wouldn't be drinking, I was three years underage but I was also on a job.

"I'll take milk, please."

The hulk of a man of a bartender looked at me strangely before walking over to the white refrigerator and poured the healthy liquid into a small glass. I grinned when the clear glass of milk was slammed in front of my patient face. "It's rude to sneer at your customers." I informed teasingly. He glared a hole into my head. "I'm giving you money to get me some milk and kiss my ass. If I wasn't such a nice person, I wouldn't have bought a thing. That's bad, considering you have to pay your mom rent this month."

The tall, bulky and beefy bartender didn't do anything but twist his greasy lips to a snarl. "I don't live with my mom." He denied.

The blush invading his thick, hairy neck and cheeks spoke the truth. I muffled a laugh.

* * *

"You know," I can to say to the women next to me. She was pretty though it was difficult to tell through the blank look and small frown between her brows. "The world isn't going to end because he cheated on you."

The woman's head snapped towards my voice, it was as if she hadn't realized I sat next to her on the bar. Her eyes flashed and it was then that I realized I just made two enemies at the grill. This chick and the bartender. But she didn't look unnecessarily wounded, she looked embarrassed.

"What? Are you Evan's new girl toy now? Here to rub it into my face? That's grand. Just wonderful. Splendid. Amazing. Bazinga."

"No, I just know that signs." I say quietly, averting my eyes subtly. "Hey? Doesn't that Sheldon dude say 'Bazinga'?"

It was obvious she was having boy issues because she was tightly holding a necklace that said "_luv ya 5eva" _and the porcelain bowl of vanilla ice cream. It was even more, more, more obvious that he cheated on her because she was fidgeting in her seat, picking at her clothes, and staring at her reflection on the table's surface.

But, I also knew the signs of a broken heart.

I took a haughty and exaggerated sip of my milk and licked off the 'stache. Despite attempting at distracting my mouth, I felt a frown trying to come onto my face.

_Unfortunately I have experience with this kind of drama._

"Oh." She murmured and swirled her small spoon in the fast melting ice cream. "My heart has been broken too many times."

I rolled my eyes: I shouldn't have said anything. Just because I had two lady parts doesn't mean I want to hear her complain.

"You'd think you wouldn't fall in love with the douches that keep shitting on your 'broken heart'."

She swooned. "The pain's worth it."

_Good God, you must be challenged._

"That so?" I cock my head to the side and eye her, looking like a feline cat. She looked at me and smiled; her eyes wide and they were slightly wrinkled around the edges. Muttering obscenities, I left the older woman to watch my back in hurt confusion. I quickly noted that my window seat I loved so was empty. I cheer happily and run towards it.

I set my purse on the ground and dug around in it, looking for a large thing of chocolate, and came up empty. That was the only source of self pity antidote I had, along with my iPod that I had forgotten at the B&B. Pushing back disappointment, I got comfortable.

* * *

My phone vibrating between my knees startled a sneeze out of me. For a moment I ignored the vibrating to scorn myself about getting off my steely guard. I grabbed my phone and roughly latched it onto me ear.

The bar of people laughed and chatted amongst themselves obliviously.

_Who do they think they are? Laughing and smiling at this ungodly hour._

"What?" I ask monotonously into the phone. I flipped the page of my book boredly.

"Samantha." David greeted.

When I heard his voice I quickly set my book down, feeling and looking very guilty.

"Found a lead for you." His voice sounding like he was more tired than me. I snorted. "It's a small house on Floyd Street. The Gilbert residence is number 1904. There has been a lot of calls from neighbors in the past two years of loud noises, like screams, and there has been some suspicious police reports signed by 'Liz' Forbes."

"A founding family." I observe. Finally! I had a lead! For a town that had a lot of vampires, I couldn't feel a single one. "So she must know something then? Why wouldn't she say something to us about it?"

"Indubitably." He ignored my last question.

"You've been playing with the dictionary again, I see."

"I want you to check up on their house as soon as possible. I don't like you in Mystic Falls." He sighed, sounding annoyed. I was his best hunter, he needed me.

"I don't know if your old age made you impaired and mentally challenged, but I am not going to some random vampire's house at two in the morning. Thanks anyways."

"Of course you won't, I don't need you dead. Is your disguise on?"

I rolled my eyes and began to get comfy in the chair again. "Yes. I'm not Angela. I know what you-must-be-kept-a-secret-because-vampires-can-track-your-appearance-and-scent-so-they-will-follow-you-and-kill-us-all-because-you-can't-use-a-wig means, after all."

"Samantha." His fatherly warning spiked at my rising voice.

"No!" I shouted, drawing attention. "It's two in the flippin' morning and I've done nothing but read brochures for nursing homes and read Twilight! Did you know that at Pine Rest they let anyone over the age of eighty-two eat breakfast for free on Sundays? I didn't."

I heard David pause and collect himself. "Why Twilight?"

I flushed. "I stole it from some vampire obsessed chick. I was curious. Sue me. Can we fry my brain now?"

"No." He said it firmly, as if I was actually considering doing that to myself.

"You're so serious."

"Get the work done."

"Tell me you love me first."

"No."

"Why?"

"Samantha."

"David."

"Good-bye."

"Seriously, who says goody-bye now?"

_Click._

Ugh. He hung up.

I sighed once more, a slight verbal way of saying that sitting in the bar, watching people have fun and laugh, made me more tired than I already was. Being a vampire slayer made you a night owl, some vampires aren't lucky enough to have the magic ring that allowed the poor fools to walk in the sun so you have to go old fashioned and have the same sleep schedule as vamps. With that in mind, I was used to walking around sketchy places in the night and day with only a few hours of shut-eye, but today, being in a place that I grew up, made me want to sleep and revel in the comfort.

Tempted to pull out Twilight again, I twisted in my seat to rest my back up against the window to get a better view of the bar. The seat I was at was in the back far corner, which was nice since I had no blind spots sitting here.

A redhead was having the time of her life walking towards the family restrooms with a smug boy trailing behind her, I wince while thinking of what they were going to do in the single, private bathroom. A large group of young guys were playing pool and stretching out their long legs and flipping their smooth hair, drawing the attention of older woman and college girls. In the classier parts of the bar, near the entrance, a few girls that graduated high school with me were studying from college books and drinking waters.

I shift uncomfortably.

My gaze went past an innocent couple flirting before my eyes widen: I found one and thankfully it was of the opposite gender this time. At first glance, it seems insipid and average while looking into each other's eyes, but with my training, I could tell that he was compelling the poor woman. His gaze was much too intense and her face was dropped and slack, his body language said that he was not all that used to compulsion- in conclusion, from what I can see at first glance, he is either sheltered or is less than a year old.

Stumbling up from my seat, I grabbed my bag and decided to catch the vampire male myself. I shook my long hair out from the messy fish-tail braid and began to walk towards him; his eyes were still on the blonde so it was a bit difficult to catch his eye by simply swishing my hips and being coy.

"Sir?" I ask shyly while tucking a strand of hair from my face once I reach him and his victim. The boy, almost a man, looked up at me once I spoke. He smiled slightly; it wasn't a kind one, as his gaze racked up my clothes, body and hair. The original blonde that was desperate for attention broke from his gaze by shaking her head.

"Yes?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes a little bit before pushing the shoulder of the pretty girl. "Excuse me; I need to talk to him."

She left and the boy looked at me with ill-disguised surprise. "I'm sorry, but am I in trouble? Was I being too loud?" His eyes were swimming in pools of amusement looking as if he knew that I was about to flirt with him.

Collecting my self dignity, I shoved it into a small part of my brain I can nurse in the morning. I smoothly sat in the chair on the left side of him, putting my back at the vulnerable place facing the doors. He was at the bar, where the sad girl and I spoke earlier and I couldn't be any more thankful.

We were near the bathrooms.

"No," I grin before wrapping my soft hair around a finger. "I think you were being too quiet. You just seem so- mysterious." I muse softly.

The vampire tossed his hair to the side and curled his long finger around the leg of my chair and pulled me closer. I take a deep, slightly nervous breath and plastered a smile on my face. I made sure to ooze out an aura of innocence since vampires go for beautiful and sweet prey. I wasn't beautiful, but I had a naturally heavy lidded face and big eyes so I could pass off as either real young or tired.

"I might have a few little secrets," he whispered and I giggled.

* * *

That night there was a body, charred and mummified in the alleys between Mystic Grille and an antique shop. The body belonged to a missing person, Riley Gilmore. His parents were pulled in for questioning. He has been gone for two weeks and had no known enemies- they couldn't find any reasons for his murder.

The police officers of Virginia were struck with fear once they saw "_Honey is sweeter" _on the 20 year old boy's wide forehead. His body was pooled in vinegar and a wooden stake was penetrating through his heart.


End file.
